Pokémon Special: Para eso está los verdaderos amigos
by xEmilionx
Summary: Las amistad es una gran aprecio que se tiene con confianza, donde la historia de los amigos de Kalos contaran luego de la derrota del equipo Flare pasado 6 años, donde perdura el verdadero significado de los mejores amigos, vengan y disfrútenlo.


_**Hola gente aquí Emilion veo que a muchas personas les agrado mi primer fic y se los agradezco mucho , bueno ahora como agradecimiento escribo mi segundo fic que es un oneshot de Pokémon Special ya he visto que no hay un fic de este grupo de pokedex holder que también se merece tener uno bueno sin más que decir comencemos .**_

 _ **Para eso está los verdaderos amigos**_

 _ **En una tranquila mañana en la región de Kalos los fletchling volaban en grupo y alrededor de los arbustos los pokémon estaba en armonía pero nos centraremos en un parque de la gran cuidad Luminalia donde un grupo de amigos estaban disfrutando de un pícnic en compañía de sus queridos pokémons pero esto faltaba 2 personas para reunirse al grupo y se trabajo de un chico de pelo azabache de nombre X y una chica de pelo corto y pelimiel de nombre Y que tenían que reunirse con su amigos Shauna , Tierno y Trovato .**_

 _ **\- Vamos X que se nos hace tarde para la reunión que organizo Shauna - Respondió Y un poco alterada por la demora que hizo con su entrenamiento de entrenadora de cielo.**_

 _ **\- Ya voy Y pero relájate un poco - Dijo su amigo de la infancia X**_

 _ **Pero entonces Y se detiene y esto le causó un mal presentimiento a X , entonces voltea Y viendo a X con una cara terrible y X entonces se dio cuenta que la fregó al decirle eso a Y sabiendo su actitud.**_

 _ **\- Qué me relaje un poco - Respondió Y con una sonrisa tétrica**_

 _ **\- Sabes cuánto tiempo pasó desde que nos volvimos a estar juntos - Ahora dijo Y con una cara enojada agarrando la camisa de X**_

 _ **\- Si si ya se que pasó 6 años desde lo ocurrido con el Team Flare - Respondió un poco nervioso por la cara intimidante de Y pero entonces una voz los llamó**_

 _ **\- Oh con que aquí están Y-Ey y X-Ey - Dijo la voz conocida por el**_

 _ **dúo**_

 _ **\- A eres tú Shauna - Dijo Y alegre mientras soltaba a X que cayó al suelo , entonces se reunió con su mejor amiga ya pesándole rápido su enojó (Típico de las chicas tsuderes jejeje )**_

 _ **\- A hola Shauna - Respondió X luego que se paró de la caída que le produjo su amiga Y**_

 _ **\- Que bueno que hayan llegado Tierno y Trovato nos está esperando - Dijo Shauna mientras los diríguia al lugar de reunión.**_

 _ **Tanto X como Y observaron el lugar de cuidad Luminalia había mejorado mucho el lugar .**_

 _ **\- Vaya así que por fin ese pequeño geniecillo por fin hizo algo útil - Dijo Y con tono de impresión**_

 _ **\- Y no le digas así al pobre de Lem que se esfuerza por mejorar la cuidad - Dijo Shauna**_

 _ **\- Si que buen hermano dejando sola a su pequeña hermana Clem a cuidado de la torre prisma - Dijo Y recordando el suceso de la torre prisma hace años**_

 _ **\- Bueno Y pero ya sabias que la región de Kalos estaba en una crisis por culpa del Team Flare - Dijo X recordando el suceso de la torre prisma con la pelea del director de periodismo que resultó ser un miembro del Team Flare.**_

 _ **\- Si no me lo recuerdes X - Dijo Y ya sabiendo del asunto**_

 _ **\- Pero esa no es una excusa para dejar a su hermana con tanta responsabilidad - Dijo Y un poco alterada**_

 _ **\- Si si tu tienes la razón Y - Dijo X nervioso para no llevarle la contraria a su amiga**_

 _ **\- Oh al fin vinieron - Dijeron 2 personas conocidas**_

 _ **\- Tierno Trovato - Dijero por volver a ver a sus viejos amigos**_

 _ **\- Hola X - Respondió Trovato**_

 _ **\- Hola Y-chan - Dijo Tierno dando unos pequeños pasos de baile**_

 _ **\- Bueno comencemos con el picnic - Dijo Shauna mientra se acomodaban en el césped junto a Tierno y Trovato**_

 _ **Mientras los 5 disfrutaban de la comida comenzaron a hablar de su reencuentro .**_

 _ **\- Y como les va ustedes Tierno y Trovato - Dijo X a sus 2 amigos**_

 _ **\- Bueno estoy que ayudo al profesor Sycamore con nuevas formas de megaevolucción - Dijo Trovato**_

 _ **\- Vaya no puedo creer que aún haya más pokémons que puedan megaevolucionar - Dijo X mientras recordaba que solo había pocos pokémons que lograban la megaevolución en su región natal**_

 _ **\- Bueno y tú Tierno - Está vez dijo Y**_

 _ **\- Bueno estoy practicando en un ensayo con mis nuevos pasos de baile que aprendí - Dijo Tierno muy alegre**_

 _ **\- Ah casi se me olvida y tú que has estado haciendo Shauna - Dijo X esperando la respuesta de su amiga**_

 _ **\- Ah bueno yo eh yo ... -Dijo Shauna con un poco de vergüenza - Estoy criando pokémons - Dijo revelando Shauna lo que estaba haciendo**_

 _ **\- Vaya eso suena genial Shauna - Dijo alegre Y a su amiga**_

 _ **\- Jejeje gracias Y-Ey - Dijo Shauna agradeciendo a su amiga por el cumplido**_

 _ **\- Me alegro de que estemos cumpliendo con sus propias metas - Dijo X felicitando a su amigos de la infancia**_

 _ **\- Vaya X ha cambiado mucho aún recuerdo cuando eras un deprimido y negativo hace tiempo - Dijo Shauna recordando aquellos tiempos en su viaje por Kalos.**_

 _ **\- Si que tiempos jajaja - Dijo X avergonzado por como se comportaba en aquellos tiempos**_

 _ **\- Oye Y - Dijo Trovato - Porque aún sigues con el cabello corto - Dijo a su amiga**_

 _ **\- Ah bueno es que el cabello largo me interrumpe en mi entrenamiento - Dijo Y aclarando la duda de su amigo**_

 _ **Todo aldaba bien , mientras conversaban sobre los viejos tiempos y gran parte de como arruino los planes del Team Flare , X habló.**_

 _ **\- Gracias Y - Respondió X a su amiga**_

 _ **\- Eh ahora a que se debe a ese cumplido X - Dijo Y a su amigo**_

 _ **\- Gracias por no abandonarme y haber estado a mi lado cuando sufrir mi depresión por el trauma a los periodistas y me mantenía encerrado en mi cuarto para no verlos - Dijo X a su amiga**_

 _ **Entonces Y lo abrazó sorprendiendo a sus amigos y al mismo incluso X ya que no se esperaba eso de su amiga que tenia un gran orgullo.**_

 _ **\- No tienes porque agradecer X - Dijo Y soltado el abrazo - Ya que yo también te agradezco lo que hiciste por mi en aquellos tiempos , ya que gracias a tu ayuda tuve el coraje para revelarme a mi madre a que eligiera mi sueño por su cuenta y decidir sigue mis propias metas - Dijo sonriendo**_

 _ **Entonces X recordó aquellos tiempos donde entrenaba a su Kangaskhan para el torneo que se aproximaba...**_

 _ **\- Vamos Kanga golpea más fuerte esa roca - Dijo el pequeño X a su pokémon**_

 _ **Luego de un duró entrenamiento X decidió hacer descansar a su pokémon**_

 _ **\- Buen trabajo Kanga - Dijo X alegre por el esfuerzo de su pokémon mientras le entregaba unas bayas entonces salió del bolsillo la cría de su pokémon .**_

 _ **\- No creas que me olvide de ti pequeño Kanga - Dijo X dándole también a la pequeña cría también las bayas .**_

 _ **Mientras X y su pokémon descansaban oyeron el gritó de alguien .**_

 _ **\- Que fue eso - Dijo X intentado volver a escuchar de donde proviene el gritó**_

 _ **\- Alguien que me ayude - Otra vez se oyó el grito**_

 _ **Entonces X y su pokémon visualizaron a una chica en un Rhyhorn y vio como el pokémon corría de aquí por allá , al parecer había perdido el control de su pokémon.**_

 _ **\- Vamos Kanga hay que ayudar a esa chica - Dijo X yendo al lugar donde se encontraba la chica aproximándose al pokémon entonces vio que iba a chocar contra un árbol a lo cuál podría lastimar a la chica.**_

 _ **\- Kanga detén a rhyhorn antes que choque con el árbol - Dijo X ordenando a su pokémon**_

 _ **Entonces Kangaskhan se puso enfrente del camino donde estaba rhyhorn para detenerlo.**_

 _ **\- KANGA KAN - Fue el grito del pokémon al comenzar con la megaevolucción aunque su aspecto no cambió la cría del pokémon por fin pudo salir del bolsillo de su madre para unirse a la ayuda , y con gran fuerza pudo detener la corrida del pokémon.**_

 _ **\- Estás bien - Dijo X corriendo donde estaba la chica**_

 _ **\- Si gracias por ayudarme - Dijo la chica**_

 _ **\- Mi nombre es X y ellos son mis pokémons Kanga y pequeño Kanga - Dijo X presentándose su pokémon y él**_

 _ **\- A gracias X mi nombre es Y Gabena - Dijo Y presentándose - Ah y es el rhyhorn - Dijo presentado al pokémon**_

 _ **\- Mucho gusto Y - Dijo X entonces respondió - Que estabas haciendo en este lugar con tú pokémon - Dijo**_

 _ **\- Yo estaba practicando para las carreras de rhyhorn - Respondió Y mostrado una cara triste entonces X se da cuenta de eso y le pregunta**_

 _ **\- Y te ocurre algo - Le dice X a la chica**_

 _ **\- Ah bueno yo yo .. - Dijo Y dudando si decirle al chico lo que le ocurría**_

 _ **\- Vamos puedes confiar en mí - Dijo dándole confianza haciendo que Y tome valor para decirle lo que le ocurría**_

 _ **\- Esta bien yo no quiero práctica para estas carreras ya que no me gustan hacer eso - Dijo Y revelando a X lo que le reprimía**_

 _ **\- Entonces si no te gustan porque lo haces ? - Fue la respuesta de X queriendo que Y le digo y para su sorpresa ella le respondió**_

 _ **\- Mi madre me obliga a hacer esto contra mi propia voluntad - Dijo Y añadiendo - ella dice que es lo mejor para mi - Respondió Y en un tono frustrante pero X le dijo**_

 _ **\- Entonces si te gusta deberías escoger tu propia meta - Dijo X con mucho optimismo**_

 _ **\- Pero mi madre - Dijo Y con la mirada baja pero se sorprendió por lo que dijo X**_

 _ **\- Y debes seguir tus propios sueños - Dijo X con una sonrisa añadiendo - Nadie debe impedirte en tus objetivos incluso si es tu propia madre - Lo dijo haciendo que la chica se impresione con la confianza que tenia el chico de pelo azabache .**_

 _ **\- Tienes razón yo debo seguir con mi propio esfuerzo incluso si debo rebelarme con mi propia madre - Dijo Y mostrando una sonrisa llena de confianza y alegría**_

 _ **\- Me alegro por ti Y - Dijo X entonces se le ocurrió algo y le dijo - Y seamos amigos para apoyarnos mutuamente en nuestras metas - Dijo el pequeño X y entonces Y se alegro mucho con X que le dio un abrazo sorprendiendo al pequeño**_

 _ **\- Gracias X entonces seamos amigos - Dijo Y terminando el abrazo con el niño**_

 _ **Entonces durante ese moment se volvieron grandes amigos y donde conocieron a Shauna , Trovato y Tierno volviéndose los mejores amigos.**_

 _ **Al terminar con el recuerdo X se pone a reír impresionando a su amigos .**_

 _ **\- Ahora a que viene esa risa X - Dijo Y extrañada por la actitud de su amigo**_

 _ **\- Nada Y solo me puse a recordar cuando nos conocimos por primera vez - Respondió X a su amiga**_

 _ **\- Haya y que fue lo que recordaste - Preguntó Shauna**_

 _ **\- Bueno recordé cuando Y me abrazó esa vez que la ayude a que siga su propio sueño nada más - Dijo X a lo cual al decir esto todos sus amigos voltearon a ver a Y pero se sorprendiendo como ella se había sonrojado algo que nunca vieron de ella ya que tenia una actitud fuerte y decidida .**_

 _ **\- X que haces recordando ese momento - Grito un poco alterada por lo que dijo su amigo aún manteniendo el sonrojo**_

 _ **\- Jajaja deberías ver tu cara Y - Dijo X con una carcajada viendo como su amiga se sonrojaba entonces siguió hablando - Sabes Y te ves muy bonita y agradable cuando estás sonrojada - Dijo X sin darse cuenta de la consecuencia que llegaría al decir eso .**_

 _ **Entonces X vio como sus amigos se quedaron mudos y observo una aura negra cubriendo a su querida amiga de la infancia , entonces X se dio cuenta de algo ... estaba muerto .**_

 _ **\- Así que me veo bonita y agradable si solo estoy sonrojada - Dijo Y con una sonrisa tenebrosa para luego aproximarse a X .**_

 _ **\- Y espera cal-cálmate solo fue una pe pequeña bro-broma no es para que me asesines - Dijo X sudando frió sabiendo que le esperaba una muerte segura a manos de su querida amiga de la infancia , entonces a X se le ocurrió algo para salvar su vida .**_

 _ **\- Y es espera no te olvidas que Lem , te había dicho que tendría hecho tu traje para mejorar tu entrenamiento aéreo - Dijo X para salvarse de su muerte segura y como de un milagro había pasado Y volvió a ser la misma de siempre , quitando su aura oscura.**_

 _ **\- Tienes razón ese geniecillo me lo había prometido hace 2 meses - Dijo Y mientras se alistaba para irse**_

 _ **\- Vamos chicos sigamos a Y antes de que torturé al pobre de Lem - Dijo Shauna mientras era seguida por Tierno y Trovato.**_

 _ **Entonces X viendo con una sonrisa a sus amigos que no importa el pasar del tiempo siempre estarán juntos en las buenas y las malas .**_

 _ **\- Apúrate X que te vamos a dejar - Dijo Y mientras sus amigos lo estaban esperando**_

 _ **\- Ya voy amigos - Dijo X mientras los seguía y entonces pensó.**_

 _ **\- ( Gracias amigos por estar conmigo siempre que necesite ayuda en mi problema con la prensa pero sobretodo a ti Y por confiar en mí y creer que volvería a hacer el mismo de siempre enserio se lo agradezco mucho chicos ) - Pensó X mientras caminaban con destino a la torre prisma , ya que por culpa de él mismo su querida amiga de la infancia torturaría al pobre científico que incluso era el líder de gimnasio de la misma cuidad , ya para X y sus amigos sabían que nunca pero nunca deben hacer enojar a Y si quieren mantener su vida a salvó .**_

 _ **EL FIN ...**_

 _ **Hola mundo aquí Emilion , esperó que le hallan gustado este oneshot lo tenia planeado ya que no había nada parecido sobre este grupo tan especial de la región de Kalos del manga de Pokémon Special bueno si tengo tiempo podría seguir con mi fic principal de Pokémon Sagas hoy bueno dejen sus comentarios que le pareció mi primer oneshot Emilion cambio y fuera .**_


End file.
